Jealousy
by lokiwinchesterson
Summary: AR and Dirk both love Roxy. Oops?


Their legs were tangled together, and a stupid playlist was on repeat, coming from Dirk's iPod. An ear bud was in one of their ears. Their hands were tightly intertwined. They didn't speak; they didn't need to, the music was comforting enough. Their shoes were carelessly deposited in the room. One of Roxy's shoes was in the trash can. Lord knows how that happened. Of course, that's what happens when you _kick _your shoes off. In her defense, Roxy was eager to cuddle with her… boyfriend? Really close best friend? Her friend whom she shared small and tentative kisses with? Roxy really didn't know; all she _did _know was that it confused her and made her happy at the same time. They lounged comfortably on Dirk's bed, and both were on their laptops, managing with one hand.

Roxy's heart felt really warm whenever Dirk would squeeze her hand randomly.

And Dirk's stomach would twist in the best way when she would squeeze back.

After checking up on updates of SBaHJ, Dirk decided that he might as well get on Pesterchum. He really didn't need to use his laptop, but Roxy had given it to him for their one-year anniversary, so it had sentimental value. Not only that, but she had managed to put stickers of Rainbow Dash on the top of it. But his favorite part of the whole present, was the clumsily typed label that she had stuck on the bottom corner of the top. It read, _'lmao heyyyy dirk ilu 3 happpy year 1.'_

Dirk slightly smiled every time he read it.

When he finally got on Pesterchum, he was immediately bombarded with a message. From his AR, no less.

_**timaeusTestified [TT]**_** began pestering ****timaeusTestified [TT]**

_**TT: Oh, look at the happy couple. Aren't you two just the cutest pair of cherries?**_

Dirk scowled, looking at the message. He knew that AR had something for Roxy. Ever since the stupid sunglasses first talked to her, it'd been head-over-fucking-heels for her. Even though he _had no _heels. It had always flirted with Roxy, and that pissed Dirk off, especially when they started dating. And Roxy just took it as a big fucking joke. Sometimes, AR wouldn't even say that its it, and Roxy would assume it's Dirk. And it just made Dirk so fucking _mad_. He could easily just break the glasses and make a new pair, but that'd be too much of a hassle.

It was strange, how he was jealous of a pair of sunglasses.

**TT: Jesus fucking Christ, why are you bothering me on a date?**

_**TT: Because I'm obviously jealous and want to have Roxy all to myself. **_

**TT: Well too bad, fucker. **

**TT: Roxy's mine. **

_**TT: Not if I have anything to do with it.**_

**TT: Fucking hell, are you seriously that desperate? I've been in this relationship for almost three years, and you want to fuck it up?**

**TT: You're a shitty-ass douche bag. **

_**TT: I don't give an ass. **_

_**TT: And considering I am a perfectly flawless copy of you (with a few minor tweaks of my own), I have Lalonde in the palm of my non-existent hands. **_

**TT: I you hurt her in any fucking way, AR…**

_**TT: Relax, Romeo, I'm not going to fuck you and Juliet up. I'm just trying to settle up a compromise that I think you may be interested in. **_

**TT: I'm going to let you have her. We are not sharing her. She is mine, asshole. **

_**TT: Touchy, touchy. Now, Dirk, are you coming out of your shell? **_

Dirk twitched. He was getting pissed. AR knew the right things to say to get under his skin. He's pretty sure that AR will be the death of him. He looked over at Roxy, who was smiling, talking to Jake on Pesterchum. Or that's who she seemed to be talking to. She was tapping her feet along with the beat of the music. Dirk almost smiled, but bit his lip from doing so. His heart sunk as he thought of Roxy being with someone, let alone AR. Just thinking about it made him hurt. Dirk squeezed her hand and ran his thumb along the palm of her hand.

He didn't miss the way her lips quirked upward and the way her cheeks tinged to pink.

Looking back at his conversation, Dirk quickly typed an angry response.

**TT: Just tell me your damn compromise, you irritating asshole. **

_**TT: Technically, you just called yourself an irritating asshole. **_

**TT: I am leaving. **

_**TT: Wait, wait. Don't leave yet, you damn drama queen. Just hear me out for a second. Let me get to my deal. **_

**TT: Alright, get along with it. What's the deal?**

_**TT: We share her. **_

**TT: I'm out. **

_**TT: Hold up, god. **_

_**TT: But we also share each other. **_

**TT: What the fuck are you talking about?**

_**TT: Look, I was talking to Aranea the other day. **_

**TT: Lovely. **

_**TT: I know, she kept talking. **_

_**TT: And talking. **_

_**TT: And talking. **_

_**TT: Anyway, she was telling me all about their weird, freaky-ass troll culture and stuff. Mostly, relationships. **_

**TT: Uh…**

_**TT: And apparently, they don't just have one relationship. They have four. I forgot what they were called. I remember one was called an auspice or something. And one was called a kiss-me-sis. **_

**TT: What the hell?**

_**TT: Anyway, according to trolls, you and Roxy would be matesprits. That's basically the 3 quadrant. **_

**TT: And a quadrant is…**

_**TT: Jesus, I can't explain everything to you. Just ask Aranea or her fishy girlfriend or whatever. I don't have the patience to explain it all to you. **_

_**TT: Let me finish. **_

_**TT: Anyway, there's this one quadrant where two people hate each other. Like serious hate. They hate-fuck. **_

**TT: Holy shit. **

_**TT: I know. So I was thinking that you and I could be kiss-me-sises. That's what the quadrant is called. You wouldn't have to hate-fuck, because that's impossible. **_

_**TT: And then with Roxy, we can share her. Considering I wouldn't be able to kiss her or hug her or whatever. **_

It took all of Dirk's strength to not burst out laughing. _Jesus_, his AR was going crazy. He bit his lip, but a smirk appeared on his face anyway.

Roxy saw it out of the corner of her eye. She smiled lovingly.

Dirk coughed and continued with his conversation.

**TT: So, basically, you're saying that it'd be a threesome. **

_**TT: In a way, yeah. **_

**TT: How about no, and go fuck yourself. **

_**TT: Man, harsh reject.**_

_**TT: You do realize that this means that I will continue flirting with your girlfriend. **_

**TT: Go ahead. But just to warn you, nothing you can say or do with break me and her up. So fuck yourself.**

**TT: And leave, god dammit. I'm tired of your bullshit. **

_**TT: Alright, alright. I'm leaving. **_

_**TT: But just know, the offer still stands. **_

_**TT: Shades outtie. **_

_**timaeusTestified [TT]**_** ceased pestering timaeusTestified [TT]**

Dirk chuckled to himself silently and exited out of Pesterchum. He looked over at Roxy, who had apparently fallen asleep during the conversation. He smiled and closed his laptop and hers. He set them on the ground, next to the bed and scooted closer to her.

Dirk fell asleep, his hands still intertwined with hers, and the music drowning out the world.


End file.
